Paper Plane
by 9umilia
Summary: Ia menorehkan rangkaian kata di selembar kertas. Lalu, ia melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Setelah itu, pesawat kertas itu akan terbang dibawa sang angin ke langit biru—menyampaikan sebuah pesan.


**Paper Plane  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Cover _fic_ © It's owner

Paper Plane _fic_ © Yuuki Aika

* * *

**Warning & Author Note:**

1. _Newbie_, alur yang terlalu cepat, _ending_ nggantung, _skip time_ yang cepat.

2. Menerima kritik pedas untuk pengembangan.

* * *

**One Shot  
**

* * *

Ia menorehkan rangkaian kata di selembar kertas. Lalu, ia melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Setelah itu, pesawat kertas itu akan terbang dibawa sang angin ke langit biru—menyampaikan sebuah pesan.

* * *

Lily duduk memeluk lututnya. Ia nekat tidak mengikuti pelajaran Fisika Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Gadis itu terlalu muak menghadap papan tulis yang hanya berisikan berbagai jenis rumus yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya. Dan di sinilah murid kelas 3 SMP itu. Di atap sekolahnya yang terbuka. Menatap langit biru. Merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus tenang di sekitarnya.

"Ugh." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya mengusap matanya yang berair. Kemasukan debu? Ah, itu alasan basi yang sudah terlalu sering dipakai di berbagai kisah romansa untuk mendramatisir keadaan. Lily memang menangis. Ia bukan pembohong yang menggunakan alasan-alasan ambigu.

Diraihnya buku catatan yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Kemudian, tangan kanannya menyobek selembar kertas. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia pun menuliskan beberapa kata di atas kertas putih tersebut. Diletakkannya bolpoin berwarna biru itu. Kedua tangannya pun sibuk melipat kertas tersebut. Tidak sampai lima menit, terbentuk sebuah pesawat kertas. Dengan satu tangan, Lily meluncurkannya.

Pesawat itu membelah angin. Terbang bebas—berputar dan meluncur menuju langit biru.

* * *

- **Paper Plane -**

* * *

Pesawat itu membelah angin. Terbang bebas—berputar dan meluncur menuju langit biru.

"Siapa kau?" Suara Lily terdengar tajam. Rambut pirang madu-nya itu bergerak-gerak dimainkan angin. Irisnya yang berwarna biru itu berkilat tajam—menatap sosok yang membelakanginya. Hingga sedetik kemudian, Lily bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu tidur siangmu?" Tanya orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Lily—pirang madu. Sedangkan iris orang itu berwarna _emerald _cerah_—_secerah ekspresinya sekarang. Ia tersenyum.

Lily bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia pun mendekati orang aneh itu. Ya, aneh. Lily melihatnya menerbangkan pesawat kertas. _Seperti anak kecil saja. _Batin Lily saat itu juga.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Ah iya, namaku Leon. Aku dari kelas 2-A." Ujar orang yang mengaku bernama Leon itu.

"Orang aneh," komentar Lily dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tanpa peduli ekspresi Leon yang kaget akan responnya itu, gadis pirang tersebut membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berdering sejak tadi. Tetapi, Lily enggan kembali ke kelas. Di sinilah gadis itu. Di tempat favoritnya_—_atap sekolah. Gadis bermata biru _azure_ itu duduk memeluk lutut sambil menyesap jus jeruk yang ia beli tadi.

Merasa sudah habis, Lily melempar kotak jus jeruk itu ke sembarang arah.

"Aduh!"

"Eh?" Lily menoleh ke arah suara. Ia mendapati anak aneh yang kemarin_—_Leon, membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga ke bawah. Bertepatan saat pemuda itu membukanya, kotak jus jeruk Lily jatuh di wajahnya.

Tanpa berniat meminta maaf, Lily membuang muka dan menatap ke langit. Tanpa sadar, Leon sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Lily-_chan_!" Panggil Leon dengan nada manja. Seketika, Lily merinding. Ia mundur menjauhi orang _freak _di sampingnya itu. Leon pun tertawa kecil.

"Darimana k_—_"

"Aku bertanya pada temanku yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Lily dari kelas 2-B." Potong Leon sebelum Lily menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, "Jangan berpikir kalau aku menguntitmu. Tentu saja aku bukan _stalker_."

Lagi, Lily memalingkan mukanya. Sembunyi-sembunyi, ia melirik ke arah Leon yang kembali menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya.

.

"Lily-_chan_!" Panggil Leon dengan gembira. Tapi, pemuda itu langsung diam saat melihat Lily yang tidur bersandar di tembok. Ia pun terkikik kecil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"LILY-_CHAN_! ADA PESAWAT JATUH!" Teriak Leon.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Lily kaget. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendapati anak _freak_ itu tertawa berguling-guling di depannya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aura hitam pun mengelilingi Lily. "LEON!"

.

Siang itu, Lily duduk diam di atap tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Leon.

"Lily-_chan_, maafkan aku."

"...,"

"Lily-_chan_, aku traktir jus jeruk lima kotak deh."

"...,"

"Lily-_chan_! Lily-_chan_! Lily-_chan_!"

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH, LEON!"

.

Seminggu. Ya, sudah seminggu Lily melewati waktu di atap sekolah bersama anak _freak _dari kelas 2-A itu_—_Leon. Berbagai hal konyol pun selalu mendatangi Lily. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mau berbicara padanya dan menganggap Leon. Dan tanpa Lily sadari, sebuah biji bunga pun tumbuh di sudut hatinya dan bunga itu pun mulai mekar.

Hari itu, Leon mengajaknya bertemu di atap setelah pulang sekolah. Di sanalah Lily dan Leon_—_di atap sekolah. Leon_—_seperti biasa, ia menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu. Kenapa setiap hari kau menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan apa tujuanmu memintaku menemuimu di sini?" Tanya Lily siang itu.

"_—_"

Tak ada sahutan gembira yang biasa Leon berikan ketika Lily mengajaknya bicara. Lily menoleh ke arah Leon. Terlihat, anak itu menundukkan kepalanya_—_memainkan bolpoin berwarna biru.

"Leon? Kau mendengarkanku 'kan?" Lily menggoyangkan bahu Leon.

"E-eh? Ah! M-maaf, Lily. Kamu bicara apa ya tadi? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkanmu," jawab Leon tiba-tiba. Melihat gelagat aneh Leon, Lily pun diam saja.

Keheningan pun melanda. Tak ada satu pun yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"L-lily," panggil Leon akhirnya_—_memecah suasana. Lily enggan menoleh ke arah Leon. Ia pun hanya menatap ke langit sambil merespon pendek, "Apa?"

"Maukah kamu mendengarkan sedikit ceritaku?" Tanya Leon. Lily merasakan hal yang aneh. Tapi, cepat-cepat gadis pirang itu menepisnya. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Dulu, saat aku masih di bangku SD, aku juga sepertimu. Kerjaannya membolos pelajaran dan tidur di atap sekolah," terang Leon. Mungkin tangan Lily sudah memukul wajah Leon sebelum anak itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, aku bertemu dengan anak aneh yang selalu mengganggu tidur siangku." Lanjut Leon. Ia menghentikan ceritanya. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap ke langit biru. Lily menangkap ekspresi sedih Leon saat itu. Sepertinya, ia sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

"Namanya Lenka. Ia anak yang ceria, manis, periang, dan baik. Dulu, aku berada di posisimu. Lenka selalu datang ke atap sekolah dan menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya. Aku masih ingat, saat itu ia menangis saat aku bertanya kenapa ia selalu menerbangkan pesawat kertas." Leon menghela napas sejenak.

"Kata Lenka, ia mengirimkan pesan kepada ibunya yang sudah meninggal." Terang Leon. Lily mulai menangkap tujuan dari Leon bercerita tentang masa lalunya, tentang Leon menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya setiap hari.

"Kami pun bersahabat. Tetapi, setelah upacara kelulusan_—_"

"Kutebak anak bernama Lenka itu meninggal," potong Lily dengan wajah datarnya. Leon terperanjat. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Iya. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Makanya, saat SMP, aku selalu datang ke atap ini dan menerbangkan pesawat kertas untuk menyampaikan pesanku ke Lenka," jawab Leon_—_mengakhiri ceritanya. Lily memalingkan muka. Ia _sedikit_ tidak suka mendengar cerita Leon.

"Leon pasti sangat menyukai anak itu," bisik Lily. Sialnya, Leon mendengar bisikan Lily yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

"Ya. Tepatnya, aku mencintai Lenka," ujar Leon_, _disertai senyumannya. Lily menoleh ke arah Leon dan mendapati anak itu menitikkan air mata walaupun hanya setetes.

"L-leon?"

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Leon tiba-tiba. Ia segera membawa buku catatannya. Lily tidak menyahut.

Leon pun berbalik dan turun ke bawah. Lily menyadari Leon sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di atap. Ia pun berlari mengejar Leon.

Di bawah, Lily melihat Leon yang hendak menyeberang. Lily segera mengejarnya. Saat itu juga, Lily berhasil meraih tangan Leon.

"J-jangan pergi. Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita cintai," ujar Lily. Leon menatap Lily.

"Jujur, aku cukup iri dengan anak bernama Lenka itu. L-leon, tapi, biarkan aku mengatakannya! Aku mencintaimu!"

Leon terbelalak. "A-apa?"

"Aku menyukai caramu menyapaku! A-aku senang saat kamu memanggilku 'Lily-_chan_'! Aku senang saat kamu selalu ada di atap sekolah bersamaku! T-tapi_—_"

"Lily-_chan_, maafkan aku," potong Leon. Leon dengan hati-hati melepaskan pegangan Lily.

"Lalu, tujuanku untuk mengajakmu ke atap tadi itu_, _a-aku, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal," lanjut Leon. Lily menatap Leon bingung. Iris birunya meredup. Ia menangkap sosok Leon yang berdiri di depannya walaupun air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuknya_—_mempersulit penglihatan Lily.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menyusul Lenka-_chan_," jawab Leon disertai senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada Lily. Lily terperanjat kaget. Ia pun memegangi tangan Leon.

"A-apa maksudmu? Lenka sudah meninggalkan 'kan? Apa maksudmu menyusulnya?" Tanya Lily.

"Maafkan aku Lily. A-aku ingin bertemu Lenka. Makanya, aku ingin menyusulnya. Lily-_chan_, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, wajahmu mengingatkanku akan Lenka-_chan_. Maka dari itu, aku ingin dekat denganmu. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa Lenka-_chan_ sudah tiada. Jadi, selamat tinggal," jawab Leon. Ia pun melepaskan pegangan Lily. Leon menoleh ke arah jalan. Lily melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat. Mengerti maksud Leon, ia hendak menghentikan niatnya. Tetapi, Lily kalah cepat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari ke arah jalan dan sebuah tabrakan terjadi.

Lily menjerit tertahan. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana segera mengerumuni. Lily jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Kenangan indah itu_—_Lily tidak bisa melupakannya. Kenangan setahun yang lalu.

Lily menatap pesawat yang tengah ia terbangkan itu. Lagi, Lily kembali menangis. Saat ia sudah menemukan orang yang mengerti dirinya, orang itu malah menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

Lily merobek kertas dari buku catatannya lagi. Ia kembali menulis. Tetes air menjatuhi permukaan kertas tersebut_—_air mata.

'LEON, AKU MENCINTAIMU. SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA LENKA.'

Lily tersenyum. Ia pun melipat kembali kertasnya. Pesawat kertas_—_telah berada di genggaman Lily. Ia menghela napas panjang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Lily meluncurkannya hingga pesawat itu terbang dibawa angin.

Gadis pirang itu jatuh terduduk. Ditatapnya langit biru di atas_—_bersih tanpa awan. Ia melihat bayangan yang sangat _familiar_ di atas sana_. _Bayangan Leon yang tersenyum. Di sampingnya, terlihat gadis berambut pirang tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Apakah ini hanya halusinasiku?_

Lenka dan Leon tersenyum dari sana. Dan saat itu juga, Lily melambaikan tangannya.

"LEON! BAIK-BAIK DENGAN LENKA DI SANA! LENKA, SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Teriak Lily. Bayangan Leon dan Lenka pun menghilang dari langit. Lily tersenyum.

Ia pun menghela napas panjang_._

_Selamat tinggal, Leon. Kau akan terus berada di dalam kenangan terindahku. Selamanya._

* * *

**The End  
**

* * *

**Author:**

Aaaaa! Maaf! _Ending_-nya nggantung 'kan? :"(

_Senpai_, mohon kritik dan sarannya! _Feel free for correcting my fiction_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!


End file.
